Wavelet transforms are widely used in analysis, where they are known as “multiresolution analysis”, and in image and audio compression, where they are used as a pyramid coding method for lossy compression. The wavelets used are generally from a very small set of analytically designed wavelets, such as Daubechies wavelets, or quadrature mirror filters (“QMF”). For some applications, designing specific wavelets with special coding properties would be beneficial.
Presently, there are no methods to construct a neural network which performs the finite or discrete Radon transform, on the desired geometry to satisfy the connectedness of the desired neural network.